


What A Piece of Work Is Man

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Convenience of Sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Piece of Work Is Man

Harry Potter told the world Severus Snape had a heart, and a conscience.

And in those moments when he thought death was imminent, Severus probably did.

But coming back from the dead brings with it a certain… liberation.

Now, when Harry looks at him with hero worshipping adoration, Severus acknowledges the accolades but doesn’t reply. He is afraid of what will come out of his mouth. It is not adulation-worthy.

And now Hermione Granger fancies herself in love with him. What’s the harm in letting her believe he returns it, when the sex is free and so eagerly, enthusiastically given?


End file.
